gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Stormsail
'''House Stormsail of Saltfort '''is a noble house of the Stormlands, Stationed in the Islands on the northern edge of the Sea of Dorne. They are vassals to House Baratheon, but are also very loyal to House Targaryen. They control three large islands in the Sea of Dorne, the Brine Isle, the Sandstone Isle, and the Tidal Isle, along with the small islands around them. The House controls these lands from their fortress known as Saltfort, with the Head known as the Captain of the Saltfort. House Stormsail's Sigil is a white stag's head on a gold background with a blue sea on the bottom, and dark gray storm cloud on the top. Small modifications are made when changing from a banner to a shield, most notably by shrinking the sea area and compressing the stag. History Background The house was formed during the Conquest of Dorne, at approximately 160 AL, by the Baratheon bastard Erik Storm. Erik gained his house after raiding Dornish ships and returning some of the looted riches to the King, Daeron I. Though this was technically piracy, the King would give Erik islands in the Sea of Dorne for his victories in a fairly desperate war. Once given the islands and lordship, Erik would organize the house much like he had organized his ships, with the formation of honorary members and a tradition of raiding along the Stepstones. The first honorary member was Xaro So, who would become Xaro Stormsail, who was given the Sandstone Isle on Erik's Deathbed. During the Blackfyre Rebellions, Olf, Erik's firstborn son, would lead the Stormsail forces against the Blackfyre armies, pushing back small pockets in small skirmishes, such as the Battle of Wendwater and the Battle of Rosewood. Due to these victories, Olf would bring his forces to the Battle of Redgrass Field, causing massive losses to the Stormsail military and the death of Olf by an unknown knight of the Reach. Erik would die a couple weeks after, before the formal joining of Dorne into the Iron Throne. His second son, Canut Stormsail, would become the next Lord. The House would not fight in any major battles beyond the First Blackfyre Rebellion, instead focusing their resources on raiding along the coastlines controlled by rebel houses. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Members Historical * Lord Erik I Stormsail - Formally Captain Erik Storm, founder of House Stormsail Modern * Lord Ragnir Stormsail - "Rags", Current Lord of House Stormsail ** Lady Stormsail - His wife *** Laif Stormsail - Firstborn son of Ragnir, heir to House Stormsail **** Nyssa Stormsail - Formally Nyssa Redsail, Wife of Laif Stormsail ***** Erik Stromsail - Firstborn son of Laif ***** Franc Stormsail - Second son of Laif *** Edwid Stormsail - Second son of Ragnir **** Saga Stormsail - Formally Saga Ravenrock, Wife of Edwid ***** Anna Stormsail - Firstborn daughter of Edwid *** Bonna Stormsail - Firstborn daughter of Ragnir, Now Bonna Woodcliff **** Ser Gulian Woodcliff - Husband of Bonna Household * Maester Cedric - Maester at Saltfort Political Relationships Cadet Branches House Woodcliff - This House was formed by Xaro Stormsail, an Honorary member through the founder of House Stormsail, and was given the Sandstone Isle, along with the Gravewarf. House Redsail - House Redsail was formed by Baramy Stormsail during a disputed inheritance for Saltfort, they hold the Tidal Isle and their fortress of Tideport. Allied Houses Enemy Houses Military Trivia * Gallery Category:Fanon houses Category:Noble houses Category:House Stormsail Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Vassal houses